


Lessons in Letting Go

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Diapers, In Public, Light Dom/sub, M/M, RPF, Watersports, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: There is a ton of interviews, and Rami can tell that Gwil really needs to pee rather badly. So why can't he let go? It's not as though his jeans will end up wet.





	Lessons in Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I could blame someone for this! But in the end it's all my own fault. I would however like to thank the Queen/BoRhap fandom for getting me to write something again.

This was really starting to drag on. How much technical difficulties could one interview run into? If it was not the camera it was the sound, and right now it was...well honestly he did not really know what it was this time. Something that took up a lot of time, and might make them late for the next place they had to rush of too, that was all that mattered right now.

He looked to his right, watching Ben slump further and further down into his seat. Next to him Joe was fidgeting and looking around, hoping to figure out what the hell the problem was. They locked eyes for a few seconds, trading looks of amusement and slight frustration. He turned his head towards his left, towards Gwil. Gwil who was sitting straight backed and cross legged, elbow on his knee and chin in hand. Rhythmically stroking a finger across his upper lip, while staring of into the middle distance. Rami tried to catch his eyes, but it proved difficult. He settled for nudging his hip gently, bringing the rhythmical moustache stroking to a halt and dragging Gwil’s eyes into focus once more. “Hhu?” He said, blinking his big blue eyes confusedly in Rami’s direction. Rami smiled at him, stroking his jeans clad leg, enjoying feeling the heat of his tight under his palm. “I think they might be ready to talk to us now” He said, nodding towards their interviewer who was once again back in her seat in front of them. Gwil offered him a small smile in return, briefly putting his hand on top of Rami’s, giving it a quick squeeze.

The interview, once it actually got going, was mercifully short and unfortunately filled with questions they are quite sure they have already answered at least six times or more by now. They all fight the urge to roll their eyes, and manage to behave like mostly civilized people. Once again informing the public about their favourite Queen songs. Out of the corner of his eye, Rami gave the occasional glance towards Gwil, who was beginning to get a little squirmy in his seat. But before Rami could focus too much on it, they were ushered of to their next hot date with a camera crew.

Three or four interviews later, and Rami could see how Gwil’s slight fidgeting was beginning to get a little worse. And he had his suspicions.

He walked over to Gwil, caressing the small of his back with light fingers, feeling Gwil shudder under his touch. Rami gave a quick look around, before sliding his hand lower and placing it on Gwil’s arse, giving it a squeeze. His eyebrows furrowed, it did not feel like...he had been so sure. He looked up at Gwil’s blushing face, but before the could question him about how he was feeling, they were interrupted.

Joe made his way over to them, his movements full of suppressed energy. “They are ready for us now” he said while pulling a scribbled upon piece of torn paper out of his back pocket. Rami and Gwil exchanged confused looks. “It’s BoRhap interview bingo!” he explains, pushing the paper towards Rami, while Gwil reads over his shoulder. “What is your favourite Queen song?”, “What was your favourite piece of costume?” “What scene was most difficult to film?” “Were you a fan of Queen before being cast in the movie?” Rami read out loud. Beside him Gwil laughed quietly, trading amused looks with a clearly pleased Joe. Like a pair of overgrown school boys. “Do you think we will get Bingo this time?” Joe asked, pushing Gwil and Rami in the direction of their seats. “I’m pretty much 100% sure of it” Gwil said, while allowing Joe to herd him in front of the cameras where Ben was already seated. “I concur” Rami said softly, looking towards Gwil. He had not missed the almost inaudible whimper Gwil had made when Joe had unexpectedly jostled him a bit too enthusiastically.

Rami really had trouble focusing on this interview. He answers pretty much on auto pilot, and he’s pretty sure he has got BoRhap Bingo already. Most of his focus is taken up by Gwil. In the back of his mind he spares a thought to how much the fandom will love that. Watching him watch Gwil like this. Gwil who can’t sit still any more. Poor dear, Rami thinks, watching how Gwil opens and closes his thighs over and over. Squirming as discreetly as he can from side to side. Sweet thing, he must be so very full right now. Not quite bursting and close to leaking, but obviously getting there fast. What Rami can’t understand is why. When he had checked him right before the interview he had been almost sure that Gwil was a bit wet already, but he had felt completely dry, at least as far as he could tell without a more thorough check.

As they trekked down the corridor, he once more gave Gwil’s backside a few pats. Gwil blushed, and bit his bottom lip, but the comfortable padding still felt dry.

While Joe and Ben wandered of, he pulled Gwil aside to a small sofa. He sat down and pulled Gwil to sit next to him, putting one hand on his tight, and the other on the small of his back. He could feel how tense he was and how tightly he held himself. Rami sighed.

“You’re not wet are you sweetie?” He asked softly, rubbing circles on his back. Gwil’s blush deepened a few shades. “No” he whispered. Rami hummed “Do you need to potty then?” Gwil hunched in on himself at the accusation. “N-not that much” he murmured. He shifted in his seat, and opened and closed his legs a few times, and Rami smiled fondly. He cupped Gwil’s cheek. “Gwil sweetheart, can you please tell me how much you need to potty?” Gwil’s eyes were so wide and blue. He looked around them, but the place was almost empty. “I-I..I do feel a bit of a twinge but...” He needed to squirm a bit more, and Rami let him, caressing his tight back in broad comforting strokes. “Can I feel you tummy then love?” He asked, removing his hand from Gwil’s cheek to let it hover above his abdomen. Gwil swallowed, but nodded.

Rami carefully slid his hand up under Gwil’s loose sweater and the t-shirt he wore under. Toying a little with the edges of his diaper where his jeans hand pulled down. Placing his palm right over the swollen bulge of Gwil’s very full bladder. He felt warm and tight under his fingers, and Rami gave him a gentle massage, just enough to force Gwil to really acknowledge his need. He pulled away when Gwil had to bite back a whimper.

He pulled his hand out from under his sweater, and went to place two fingers under Gwil’s chin, making the younger man look at him. “I can tell how badly you need to potty sweetie” He murmured. “You’ve been so restless and squirmy for a while now” Gwil looked down, doing his best to avoid Rami’s stern look. “I’m sorry” he whispered. Rami shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry love” he said gently, pulling Gwil to rest against his shoulder, combing his fingers through his hair. “I tried to go a little while ago, but I couldn't relax” Gwil said, his breath tickling Rami’s throat. His legs were tightly crossed, and he could not stop squirming. “I really need to potty very badly” he confessed, letting Rami kiss his temple and massage his shoulder and neck. “Is it all the people?” Rami asked. Gwil nodded. “yes” he whispered softly. “I want to wet, but I just can’t relax properly”

Rami looked up around them, the only people being Joe and Ben who were on the other side of the large room, still invested in BoRhap Bingo, and something on Joe’s phone.

“Can you potty now sweetheart?” He asked, placing his hand over Gwil’s bladder again. Poor thing, he is so tense, and Rami really wants him to be able to do this. Gwil looks around, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “I’m not sure” he admits. Rami leans in to kiss his bearded jawline. “Just let your tummy relax dear” He whispers. Gwil sighs, settling himself closer against Rami’s side. Rami can tell he’s trying to relax. “Imagine how good it will feel when the padding swells between your legs” Rami whispers, caressing Gwil’s abdomen. Gwil closes his eyes, and uncrosses his legs, biting down on his bottom lip again.

Rami know’s how Gwil looks likes when he wets his diaper, and he can tell he’s almost there. Those little movements he makes, and the look upon his flushed face. The small rippling movements of his abdomen, as he attempts to encourage his bladder to properly let go. “Have you begun to leak a little sweetie?” he murmurs. Gwil nods, furrowing his eyebrows a little while shifting back and forth in his seat. “Take a few deep breaths now” Rami instructs, letting Gwil set his own pace.

Gwil draws a deep breath and exhales slowly. Relaxing his abdomen as best he can. He can feel a few jets and spurts leak out of him, but it’s far from enough. His bladder feels huge and swollen still. Rami begins to massage the small of his back, and somehow it really helps. He spreads his legs even more, and finally he is letting go. The stream rushing out of him is strong and unbroken, he tries not to moan as the wet heat soaks his crotch and arse, and makes the padding to his diaper swell up. Rami can tell right away, smiling fondly at him, kissing his temple, his cheek and finally his lips. “That’s it” he encourages. “All better now love”

When Gwil is finally empty he cuddles up against Rami’s side, feeling sleepy and content. Rami pets his hair and lets him doze of a little, nudging him awake when the car back to their hotel arrives.

 

Back in their room Rami finds a towel and the diaper bag, taking Gwil by the hand and leading him over to the bed. Gwil lies back, and lets Rami open his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers. He stretches his arms and yawns, enjoying the intimate moment of Rami changing him, his hands gentle and caring. Rami chuckles and tickles Gwil’s stomach. “Feeling good sweetheart?” He inquires, leaning down to kiss right under Gwil’s navel while he fastens his new dry diaper. Gwil nods enthusiastically, while Rami pulls his jeans all the way off, helping him into a pair of soft dark grey sweatpants.

Rami settles down to watch some bland TV show, and Gwil falls asleep with his head in Rami’s lap.


End file.
